(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a cargo bed extension device and truck bed divider. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an extension that cooperates with the tailgate of a pickup truck to allow use of the tailgate area of the truck and which may also be used to partition the bed of the truck. The device is also collapsible so that it may accommodate various sizes of truck beds and will also allow storage within the cab of the truck to prevent theft.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Pickup trucks have become very popular in large part due to the versatility that is offered by the provision of a bed that can be used to carry a wide variety of items. The versatility and usefulness of the bed of the pickup truck can be enhanced through the use of dividers, which separate the bed of the truck into areas that will not allow items within those areas to migrate out of those areas. Additionally, bed extenders, such as the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,215, or U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,639 to Bianchi, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, have also enhanced the versatility of the pickup truck in that they allow the use of the tailgate as useful cargo area.
Important problems associated with known devices are that dividers can typically only be used as dividers and not as bed extenders as well. Furthermore, divider systems typically rely on the use of railings and other framing systems that are used to position the dividers along the bed. The problem of using these rails or framing systems is that they become obstacles for other uses, such as the loading and unloading of items such as tables with legs that can catch on these systems. Accordingly, they enhance the truck's usefulness for some aspects, but limit the usefulness in other areas.
Similarly, bed extenders that flip from one position, where they act as bed extenders or tailgates, to another position where they act as a divider suffer from the versatility needed to allow the user to take full advantage of the versatility of the truck's bed. Still further, these devices suffer from the problem of undesired lifting of the device due to the pivoting connection used to attach the device to the bed. The lifting or temporary flipping up of the device occurs when the pickup is driven over a bump that causes the device to be tossed up, allowing items being held in the truck to migrate out of the bed. One solution to this problem is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,215 to Leitner et al. (Leitner) The Leitner solution is to simply attach a strap from the bed extender to the latch mechanism of the tailgate of the truck. This approach has severe limitations in that it requires the strap to hang on to a very small protrusion of the latch mechanism. Attachment to this small protrusion is highly unreliable in that it may accidentally release from normal driving vibrations.
Still another disadvantage of devices such as the Leitner device is that they require the modification of the vehicle through the attachment of fasteners or other means that permanently alter the vehicle. The disadvantage of this approach is that it can affect the vehicle resale value for buyers who do not want the modification.
Still further, known devices suffer from the limitation that they are not easily taken down for storage in a safe place. This makes these devices vulnerable to theft. To complicate matters further, these devices do not provide secure means for locking the devices, so the user must rig something together to prevent theft of the device.
Therefore, a review of known devices reveals that there remains a need for a device or system that can be used as both a divider and a bed extender.
Still further, there remains a need for a device that can accommodate a large variety of truck bed geometries, and perform equally as well in the various sizes of truck beds.
There remains a need for a truck bed extender and partitioning device that can be easily taken down and stored in the cab of the truck.
There remains a need for a truck bed extender and partitioning device that can be securely held against the tailgate of the truck so as to prevent the loss of cargo.
There remains a need for a device that can function as a truck bed extension or divider, and that is easily collapsed to accommodate different truck bed widths or to allow further collapse for easy storage of the device when not in use.